Dangerous Games
by Lhadara Starwind
Summary: It's an AU fic where Heero is a shrink and Relena is the patient but she isn't supposed to be there in the first place. Someone put her there to get her out of the way and now an attraction is starting between patient and doctor. The summary sucks. Check


Dangerous Games  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or it's characters.  
  
*Author's note*  
This story is set in an alternate universe. Heero is a shrink who works with  
the patients in a mental institution. Duo and Trowa are co-workers of his. Quatre  
will make an appearance and so will Zechs. I'm not sure how the others will fit in but  
I'll figure it out. For now, enjoy. And remember, please read and review with no   
flames. If I have some mispellings it's because I haven't been writing for a while.  
  
Prelude: Meet the Patient  
  
" You have a real case on you this time Yuy," Duo Maxwell said as they  
walked down the Colony L-1 psychiatric ward. Dr. Heero Yuy Phd. didn't reply but  
continued to listen to his friend's rants about his new patient. " Her name is Relena  
Dorlin and she came from a wealthy family although we don't know which one. She  
seems nice enough but I can tell she's a real nut case. She won't really say anything   
and that is psycho for 'I'm crazy!'" he mused a loud. Heero couldn't help but frown  
disapprovingly at him.  
  
" Is this how you refer to all of your cases Duo? No wonder they despise  
you," he said. A look of hurt and anger crossed the braided man's features. " Humph,  
and they like you because you are just as crazy as they are," he retorted sourly. Heero  
couldn't help but smile at that remark because it was true. When he was in the war he was  
one of the most daredevil pilots around. He took on missions that normally meant suicide  
but he came back with no scratches. Many of his peers thought that he belonged here just  
because of how he acted in the war.  
  
The duo, ( no pun intended), stopped in front of a large steel door. The door itself  
looked intimidating and no matter how good he was an escape artist there was no way that  
even he could break out of there. " I thought you said she was harmless? This is the facility  
for total nutcases as you say," Heero inquired. Duo shrugged his shoulders in indifference.  
" Well, I suppose someone was like, 'better safe than sorry'. They're just looking out for  
your safety," he replied. Heero shook his head no. " Not like this. I thought Trowa knew that  
I am more than capable of handling myself especially from a woman," he said. He continued  
to look at the large steel door while Duo was actually quiet for once.  
  
When he was through he turned back to his companion who just handed him her file  
and the key to the room then sauntered away. He wasn't quite sure what he said but he was  
sure he struck a nerve somewhere in his thick skull. He took a deep breath then unlocked the  
door opening it. The door eased open with a loud creaking sound. 'Guess I can't try for the   
discreet approach,' he thought sourly. When the door was opened he realized that the patients  
room was like a hotel penthouse suite. It had a kitchen area, a bathroom, a living room, and a  
bedroom. He was beginning to grow more suspicious by the moment. 'Crazy people don't need   
all of this shit and if they are 'crazy' they aren't supposed to have all of this,' he thought.  
  
He closed the creaky door behind him stepping into the deluxe suite/cell room looking  
for his patient. She didn't seem to be any where out in the open so that meant that he had to go  
looking for her. He only prayed that she wasn't one of those hide-and-seek patients that has a new  
hiding spot everytime he goes to see them and in this room she has plenty of places to hide. He was  
about to check one of the bedrooms when he noticed the large window in the living room. He frowned  
making sure his displeasure was obvious. 'A large open window. Another code violation. The patient  
could hurl herself from here comitting suicide,' he thought bitterly. Why did he think this way at all?  
He had been in this business for about three years and still managed to see everything possible that  
someone who is sick can do when they just want out. Some of the things he tried himself during the  
war.  
  
He turned away from the window in order to check the other rooms but then he was stopped  
by a pair of startling sea-blue eyes. It was her, Relena. He hadn't even heard her come out from where  
she was hiding and he was the best at everything. She on the other hand had seen him, or rather, heard  
him since he first came in. She was startled by his appearance. Her last doctor had been an old white  
haired ass who just wanted to find out if she had been sexually abused or something. This young man  
looked different, felt different. She could tell when he first walked in that he was going to be the one  
to help her and she was going to need all the help she could to help her remember but she had to get  
him to believe that she wasn't crazy. He might even tell her who brought her here.   
  
Now that she was so close to him she could get a better look. He was at least a head taller than  
her with stunning colbat blue eyes and brown spiked hair. His face had such a hard set to it but his deliciously  
sensual mouth threw the whole effect off. He was very muscular too. Well defined arms and legs with a broad  
chest that was probably rippling under his starched white shirt and long white doctors coat. He was beautiful.  
No doubt about that. Heero was also conducting an evaluation of his own. She didn't look like most of his  
other patients. They looked disheveled with hair out of place, clothes wrinkled, and drool running from their  
mouths. Some even had a horrible odor surrounding them. She was Aphrodite compared to them. She had  
long sandy blonde looks that cascaded down her back. Her eyes were sea-blue set in a soft gaze of examination.  
Her face was soft looking too. Full pouty pink lips, a soft but strong jawline and a reagle nose. Her body was  
another plus. Despite the formal white pants and top attire that all patients wore she made it look delicious.  
Her hips were curvy with an almost inviting look to them, her breasts weren't huge but they were perfect for  
her. Since the women can't wear bras they were down a little but appeared round and firm perfect to be held in a   
strong hand.  
  
Because of this evaluation he became more suspicious of her role as a 'lunatic'. He watched her  
saunter off to the living room and sit down on the couch. He was going to follow her but they haven't even   
exchanged names yet. " Who are you?," she inquired. Her voice was enchanting just like the lull of a siren  
as they lead sailors to their doom. He noticed that her voice held an air of superiority and sophistication. He  
added another tally to his 'why she isn't crazy' list. But then he thought that she could be a skitzo and this  
is one of her personalities. " My name is Heero Yuy. I am your new doctor," he said. She nodded grinning  
a little. " Tell me, do you really think that I am crazy?" she asked. He almost frowned at the snooty tone in  
her voice. She seemed high and mighty or in other words stuck up. To what he knew of her patron she was  
wealthy and that could be the cause for the attitude.  
  
Her eyes followed him as he moved to the other couch across from her. He crossed his strong  
legs over one another reclining slightly in a relaxing position. His hands rested intertwined on his knees  
over top of his clipboard. " I've recieved that question a lot. As a matter of fact from each and every one  
of my patients," he replied smoothly. He noticed a look of distress appeared on her features and that was  
almost what he was looking for so he continued. " But, I realize now from observation of the last few minutes  
that you aren't like my other patients. Look around you Relena, I'm sure you could have imagined what a  
room like this should look like. Tell me what you think it should look like," he said. By the look on her face  
now he could tell he took her by surprise. He was very good a what he did but now he needed her to trust him.  
He learned usually that the amount of things you accomplish in the first day you can tell how your patient  
will turn out and he hoped this turned out for the best.  
  
" I'm waiting," he urged. Relena wasn't quite sure what to make about all of this. He wasn't like  
her other doctors at all. Why would he care about what this room should look like? She would have told him  
to move on but she thought she ought to humor him. " Well, I guess I thought it would be a small room with  
white walls, no windows, and one bed with no covers. I wouldn't have a bathroom just a pitcher and bowl so  
I can relieve myself. In other words, unbearable," she concluded. He nodded in approval. " Exactly. That's  
what I expected the room to look like since they have you hidden behind that big steel door. Tell me Relena,  
do you know why they brought you here?" he inquired. She let her gaze drop from his when he asked his   
question. In truth she didn't know. She didn't know anything. " Relena," he urged. She loved the way his  
husky tenor voice said her name. The sheer tone of it made her shiver but she figured she had better answer  
his question before he thought that she wasn't going to answer him.  
  
Heero noticed the look of distress on her features when he asked his question and he knew she  
didn't know but he had to be sure. " I don't know. I don't remember anything about who I was, where I come  
from, who my family is, nothing. I'm sorry," she replied meekly. He resisted the urge to smile. It was too early  
for that. She had to realize that he meant business and a smile now would ruin his whole plan. He stood up and  
began heading to the door but before he got there he turned around to address her. She probably thought that  
he was displeased with her answer when in truth it was a perfect reply. " It's alright Relena and for the most  
part I believe that you don't know anything. You seem like a smart woman Relena not crazy at all, but I have  
also had cases like yours where something triggers the insanity. For the moment I will give you the benefit of  
the doubt. We shall continue this tomorrow," he said.  
  
Just as he reached the doors he felt her hand on his. He turned slightly to see her behind him. He  
must be loosing his touch because he didn't hear her move that time as well. " No Dr.Yuy, you must believe  
me, I am not crazy. I don't know how I got here so I can't tell you much but you have to understand that this is  
a big mistake. You have to get me out of here," she pleaded. There was so much hopelessness in her tone and  
in her eyes that he couldn't help but to believe her immediately. It could've been that he believed her or that  
he just find her too attractive to stay in a place like this. Even if he had to lock her in his estate to care for her  
himself he would get her out of here. He smiled partially at her removing her hand from his. " I'll try Relena.  
I will try," he said. With that statement he opened the creaky steel door and left her alone with her thoughts.  
  
As she watched his form disappear from her door she felt alone again. Heero brought some type  
of hope to her or was it just lust. She found him attractive, that was obvious and he caught his eyes a few times  
examining her assets. If she didn't make it out just to have him around would be enough for her.  
  
  
tbc.............................  
  
Well, that was a long prelude. I was supposed to stop somewhere in there but I got so carried away. So how is  
it so far? Tell me that it is appealing to at least one person out there. I happen to like this story so I will update  
as often as I can between school. For the record, if anyone was concerned about Duo, I'll make him more chipper  
in the next chapter. Other characters will be making appearances as well. As I was saying earlier, please R&R  
I would really appreciate it.  
  
~Next Chapter: Remember the Past, you better get ready!~ 


End file.
